


Introductions

by Nochi



Series: It Wasn't My Idea [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Gen, Modern AU, implied vax/gilmore, implied vaxleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: Vax is pretty sure he's staring. No, heknowshe's staring, because the tiefling issmirkingat him.





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Set after and in the same universe as [Text From Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758400), in what I'm starting to call my Modern Magic AU.

"I've seen you before." Vax looks up in surprise; the comment is directed at him, and he finds the speaker almost immediately. A purple tiefling, standing in front of the table he's working at, a styrofoam coffee cup in one hand and a small metal flask in the other. They might have seen Vax before, but Vax has never seen them - he's sure he'd remember. There are brilliant tattoos crawling under the open collar of their shirt, not to mention a startling number of scars, and if he's not mistaken their dark horns are _pierced_ , which had to have been somewhat of an endeavor.

Vax is pretty sure he's staring. No, he _knows_ he's staring, because the tiefling is _smirking_ at him.

"You have?" Vax finally blurts out, feeling the flush across his cheeks already, and hating himself.

"Yeah, you and a little redhead? She's cute." They lift the flask to him in a sort of toast before tipping it into their cup. Vax has now caught on to the fact that the purple tiefling has a lilting, almost musical accent, and feels the blush crawling farther up his cheeks. "So are you, for that matter."

Vax is pretty sure he just caught fire.

The tiefling tucks the flask away in an inner pocket of what Vax can now see is a truly ridiculous coat and sits on the edge of the chair across from Vax. "What's your name, then?"

"Vax'ildan," he responds, somehow. He's infinitely frustrated with himself right now; he can charm the pants off _anyone_ , and he _has_ , but this one (admittedly spectacular) encounter has him completely off-guard, sputtering like he's never spoken to another intelligent creature in his life.

"Vax'ildan." The name rolls in that accent in a way Vax thinks he could listen to forever. "I'm Mollymauk. Friends call me Molly."

"Am I your friend?" The question is shy, not the challenge Vax wanted it to be, but Molly's whole face lights up when they hear it.

"If you want to be." They lift their cup to their mouth, winking at Vax over the top of it, and suddenly he realizes why his sister does it. It's a deadly fucking weapon in the right hands, is why.

"It's good to finally be introduced, Molly." Vax manages a smile, and Molly matches it with clear delight.

" _Unfortunately,_ " there's so much emphasis on the word Vax almost believes it's genuine. "I have a prior engagement just now. But it was a pleasure to finally learn your name, Vax'ildan." They stand, shaking the (ridiculous) coat back into place. "Maybe I'll see you around some more." They flash a quick, fanged smile, and when they're gone out the door Vax just sinks down in his chair in an attempt to hide his face behind his laptop.

"What was _that_?" he demands of himself, rubbing his hands over his face when there's no answer. "I am not _sixteen_. Hell, I was smoother than _that_ at sixteen."

"Vax'ildan," comes another sing-song voice, interrupting Vax's mental tirade, and he sits up with resignation. He's about to get made fun of, and he knows it.

"Hello, Shaun."

"Vax, are you _flirting_ in my coffee shop?" The other man approaches, wearing an apron emblazoned with his own face and his name in curling font underneath. "Right in front of me?" He has a hand against his chest, the very picture of indignation, but he can't mask the smile on his face.

"I wasn't flirting," Vax insists. Shaun sits in front of him, dark eyes sparkling playfully.

"Oh, there was flirting."

"It wasn't coming from me," Vax said, adding under his breath: "I could barely form _words_ at the moment."

"Oh, I know," Shaun says cheerfully. "There are few things more satisfying than seeing you rendered speechless."

The flush on Vax's cheeks, which had just started to die down, flares back up at Shaun's words, and he sends the other man a cross look. Shaun just grins at him.

"Like that. That's perfect."

"I did not come here to be attacked like this," Vax mutters, and Shaun stands, dropping a kiss on top of Vax's head on his way back to the counter.

"Tell Keyleth hello for me," he calls over his shoulder. "When you tell her about your tiefling."

"They're not _my -_ oh for - "

Vax packs up his laptop, huffing slightly, but still returns Shaun's wave on the way out - he can't _actually_ be cross with him. He'd lose his coffee discount, for one thing.

He walks home, still trying to regain his composure, eyes searching instinctively for the slightest hint of purple.

He's determined to see them coming, next time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (In the Modern Magic AU most magic items are mass-produced, so instead Gilmore runs a coffee shop where he enchants the cups & whatnot to give the coffee various magical effects and if you sit still for too long he lectures you about companies hiring third-rate enchanters to churn out low-quality, high-cost items.)


End file.
